The Raider Trio
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: During the 12 Angel's attack our favorite Mecha pilots are flung to regions unknown, and end up becoming a cylon experiment! Now fused with their own cylon Raiders can the three make it home alive or will they go down in a fire ball. No fan pairings yet. Set in Galactica's online universe. FemShinji
1. Chapter 1

The Raider Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or The Reimagined series of Battlestar Galactica.

Chapter One Download

The battle against the 12th angel had been a disaster. All three Evangelions and their pilots had been swallowed by the Angel's shadow, only to emerge in deep space. Though they had been sent to an area in space that was far from any planet, they has the misfortune of emerging in front of what can only be described as a giant starfish shaped vessel. Unable to defend themselves, they were quickly captured by said ship.

'Another unfamiliar ceiling.' Thought Shinji to himself as he awoke. The first thing he noticed about his surroundings was the sterility of the room. Everything was covered in stainless steel, and the walls had a strange red band going around the room. Then he saw it, a thing he'd only heard of in the realm of science fiction, a sleek metal figure that was easily eight feet tall. Its ever roaming eye going back in' forth within the visor on its face, constantly scanning for threats. Hoping to learn where he was Shinji walked over to his guard, "Um, excuse me… um… sir? Do you think you can tell me where I am? His question was met with silence, the only indicators that the machine was even active was the constantly roaming bead of light, and a slight twitch it had displayed when he called it sir.

"The centurions don't speak that much." said a voice behind him. Turning around he saw a blonde haired woman who had a very attractive body. "As for where you are, you are nearly 10,000 light years from your world, aboard a Basestar." The six paused for a moment to allow the boy a chance to absorb that bit of information. Shinji though shocked about where he was, kept a level head and brought up the other question that was on his mind, "Where are the other two pilots?"

The mention of the word pilots seemed to peak her interest, 'So they are pilots. Cavil will be very interested to hear this. And if that video is footage anything to go by then they are also veterans.' She was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Shinji giving her a funny look. She looked at him and smiled, "Your fellow pilots are in another part of the ship. The centurion here shall take you to them." Shinji looked at said Centurion then back at the woman, "By the way ma'am you never gave me your name."

The woman blushed, "Polite and sweet, those two don't know how lucky they are. You may call me Kendra Six." Shinji bowed, "Thank you Kendra." before walking over to the centurion. "I'm ready." As the two walked out of the room Kendra knew that the next time she saw the boy, Cavil will have stripped him and his friends of their free will and their humanity. As Shinji followed the Centurion, he couldn't help but admire the tall being. The burden of emotions didn't affect it, for it didn't have emotions. But at the same time Shinji also felt remorse for it, for without emotions one does not truly live, they merely exist.

Little did the boy know he would soon become something very similar to the metal being walking beside him. The very thought of what Cavil had in store for the boy made Kendra shiver. Cavil had already started turning the two female pilots into the prototype raiders. The process would render them more machine than flesh. Their memories would be altered, locking any memories of their human lives away. All of this would take less than three days. Unknown to the Ones, Fours, and Fives, the Sixes had installed a subroutine into the programing for Asuka Langley Soyru, who had been redesignated Unit-502x. The subroutine was designed to unlock the girl's memories and disable the tracking, slave control devices, and routines. The only problem was it took a near death experience to activate it. This was to insure that Asuka would have a window of opportunity to transfer the activated subroutine to the other pilots. Kendra could only hope that the Evangelions did not activate anytime soon.

Three years later…

Cavil could only smirk in triumph, his pet project was a success. The three human children had been successfully integrated into the raider fuselages. In his eyes he had proven the dominance of the machine over man, now the slave was the master and the master was the slave. The first task had assigned his new raiders was to eliminate a tylium mine in the Weglin sector. According to his scouts in the area it was unguarded, a perfect opportunity to test the combat effectiveness of the trio. He would not have guessed that he would later regret that decision.

**And so ends chapter one I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but I hope to make some longer ones eventually.**


	2. Release

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica or Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Warning: TG elements ahead! FemShinji!**

Chapter two Release

Asuka's POV

The raider labeled X-502 formally known as Asuka Langley Soyru Was the first of the trio to jump in quickly followed by her two companions. Almost immediately the trio found themselves surrounded by colonial forces. As it turned out the scouts that had said the system would be easy pickings, had apparently caused a bit of a ruckus during their visit. Now there was a full squadron of colonial ships just itching to shoot something.

Even worse it turned out that Kara Thrace, AKA Starbuck, was in the system and had decided to turn X-502 in to a flying scrap pile. For 502 it was only when she started to hear multiple bangs on her hull that she realized that she was in the gun sights of the veteran ace. "Hold still you fraking toaster!" Kara Thrace growled over the comm. Even though she had been dumbed down, 502 knew better than to let Kara get a clear shot. But it wasn't enough though, for a loud 'Bang!' tore through her hull.

That was the moment the Sixes' programing went into effect, causing memories of events, places, and people to flood her mind. A single name stood out, 'Asuka Langley Soyru.' "That's my name!' she thought. She 'looked' over to the other raiders that were with her. 'Shinji, Rei. My god what did they do us.' It was the pain of a high explosive round, detonating in her wing that brought her out of her shock. The Colonial pilot was still on her tail, and for some reason Asuka couldn't shake her off. Fortunately Rei was able to distract Kara with burst of gunfire that missed Kara's bow and hit the mining ship below them, causing it to explode, forcing Kara to brake off her pursuit. "Frak me! Krypter! Krypter! Explorer 1 is down!" Kara yelled over the comm.

Asuka took this opportunity to send her wingmates a set of jump coordinates, before jumping out of the hot zone, quickly followed by her wingmen. Unknown to her the transmission she sent to her friends had been carrying programing designed to release her fellow pilots from the Cylon programing.

The sensation of popping back into existence was an unpleasant experience to say the least, and in Asuka's personal opinion it was a rollercoaster from hell. As soon as her 'world' stopped spinning, she began the task of scanning the local space to try and determine her location. The Several large Planetoids and the location several wrecks told her that she was in Tau Alltar. Two distortions in space-time formed behind her as her wingmen arrived. Then Asuka heard something she wasn't expecting as her coms came to life.

"That was weird." Said a voice that sounded a bit like Shinji's, but the voice was a slightly higher pitched than Asuka remembered it being. Then a second voice made itself known. "Pilot Soyru is that you?" Asked an emotionless voice that could only belong to Rei.

"I'm here." She replied as another thought crossed her mind. " Shinji? Rei?" Asuka asked in disbelief, as her once mighty emotional walls came down. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "We're alive! We're Free!" She cried out over the coms. "Yes Pilot Soyru we are free, but you are also hurt." Rei said over the coms causing Asuka to stop celebrating.

Yes they were free, but the aching pain in her wing was also a reminder that they weren't out of the proverbial woods. Fortunately the damage wasn't life threating at the moment. Asuka determined she could wait till they got to a carrier to deal with it. 'Wait what carrier? Surly not one of the Basestars! Oh Shist!' Asuka's eyes grew wide as she came to a horrifying realization. "We don't have a home anymore, for if we go back to the Cylons they'll lobotomize us for sure." The redhead said with certainty in her voice.

"This may be true Pilot Soyru, but if can't get to a carrier soon we'll starve." Rei said in her infamously deadpanned tone.

A soft feminine sigh from Shinji came over the comm link. "So since we can't go back to the Cylons, for obvious reasons, and we have no idea where home is. Then that leaves us with the Galactica and her fleet."

Asuka couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, the same fleet led by President 'toss the toasters out the Airlock' Roslin, and Commander 'don't frak with me or else' Adama. I'm sure they'll take us in with open arms. Have you lost your mind?!"

Though the German couldn't see him, she couldn't help but feel the glare the boy sent her way. "You got a better idea Asuka? Then say it!" Growled Shinji in that strange girly sounding voice, something that was starting to nag the red head.

And apparently she wasn't the only one who was bothered by Shinji's strange voice, for Rei in all her bluntness spoke for the Redhead. "Pilot Ikari, I am curious as to why your voice sounds like a woman's."

A sudden squawk on Shinji's end could be heard, causing Asuka to chuckle. Despite being so much like a doll, there were times when Asuka couldn't help but find Wondergirl's bluntness useful. Asuka grinned a feral smile. "Yeah Third why do you sound like a girl?" She asked in devious tone.

"Because they turned me into one! So there! Are you two happy now?" Shinji practically shouted over the comm. "Those damn machines determined that I wouldn't be as much of a threat if I was a girl." The now confirmed new girl said with a slight sob. That threw Asuka for a loop, for whatever she was expecting it wasn't that. Neither was Rei apparently, for the bluenett began to question the logic of that particular decision, causing Shinji to clam up.

Asuke came to the conclusion that this was not the best time for that conversation, and decided to return to the matter at hand. "To answer your question Shinji, no I don't have a better idea." The German glanced over to Shinji's raider before she continued, " I just don't like the idea of having my ass shot out from underneath me by a trigger-happy colonial pilot."

"Pilot Soyru I may have an idea as to how to contact the colonial fleet without getting shot to pieces." Said Rei.

Asuka found herself intrigued and couldn't resist asking. "Oh? Care to share it with us wondergirl?"

"It's a rather simple plan, we send out a white flag and convince them not to shoot." Rei said with a slight hint of emotion in her voice, something that would have normally grabbed Asuka's attention. However Asuka's attention was entirely focused on something else entirely.

"THAT'S YOUR PLAN!" The German shouted over the comm-link, her horror at the idea such a thing could be called a plan could be heard in her voice. "THAT'S NOT A PLAN! THAT'S A SUICIDE RUN REI!."

"But it does stand a chance of working. All we need to do is send out a message on their radio frequency and we may get a non-violent response." Rei countered. "If we don't at least give it a try we will die for certain within two weeks of dehydration."

Asuka growled in frustration, "Shist! Alright we'll do it your way. I would rather die from a colonial missile than thirst." She looked at the purple and green raider that was Shinji's wondering what the stooge looked like now. "Hey Third! You coming or what?"

There was a slight pause before a weak voice came from the speaker. "Yeah sure Asuka, always wanted to die by the hand of the Infamous Starbuck. I'm spooling up my FTL for Alpha ceti."

Asuka began doing the same as she punched in the coordinate for the Colonial fleet's last known location. "Set your jump clocks to go off in one minute." Asuka said to her wingmates. As the clock reached fifteen seconds she muttered to herself. "Well here goes nothing." And with that the three Raiders vanished in a burst of white lights.

**Well it took me a long time to do it but there's chapter two for you. At over a thousand words long this is easily the one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Landings and Understandings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galactica Online or Neon Genesis Evangelion**

**Do note there will be quite a few shifts in POV this chapter. And if it seems like I gave Asuka a major role in this chapter, it's because I did. She's kind of the de-facto flight lead for the Raider Trio.**

**Chapter 3 Landings and Understandings**

Normal POV

Kara Thrace was in a particularly foul mood, for the three unusually painted Raiders that were involved in the attack on the Weglin mines, had vanished without a trace. It wasn't like she had raiders bug out on her before, but these three were unlike any she had encountered before. There was something about the way they fought that made Kara feel like she was fighting a Human, not a machine. The biggest thing that stood out however was the fact that someone had decided to give those three raiders a custom paint scheme. Fancy paint scheme or not, it wouldn't stop her from blasting those three out of the sky the next time she saw them, which hopefully wouldn't be on this patrol, after all no one wanted to see a Cylon raider here in Alpha Ceti.

She was currently patrolling the outskirts of the fleet with Lt. Kat as her wingman. As the two vipers reached the outer beacon for inbound ships, the space in front of her viper rippled. 'That better not be a Liner' thought Kara. The liners and escort size vessels were the cruisers and destroyers of the Colonial fleet. Unfortunately it was no Liner, in fact it wasn't even a colonial vessel. Instead the three Raiders that she had just been thinking about popped into existence. "Holy Frak!" She said with a yelp before hitting her comm. "Starbuck to Galactica Actual, three raiders just jumped in! Commencing pursuit!"

Asuka's POV

Asuka was no fool, she knew she would only have seconds to send out a message, and pray that someone would actually listen to them. Otherwise all three of them would end up as three piles of floating wreckage. Which if the two vipers on her tail had their way Opening the comm-link to the Colonial's waveband she quickly shouted, "To the Colonial Fleet and the Vipers on our tails! We Surrender! I repeat. We surrender!"

The bullets whizzing by her cockpit suddenly stopped, and a gravel-like voice came over the wireless. "This Commander Adama of the Battlestar Galactica, to the Cylon Raiders requesting Asylum. What are your intentions?"

Asuka sighed in relief she got through now to time to send the message home. "We are escapees from a Cylon experiment. We're human teenagers for crying out loud! We're tired, hungry, and low on fuel."

"Human teenagers you say? Starbuck can you confirm this?" Adama said over the comm as Starbuck accelerated alongside Shinji's raider. As she did so Shinji made her canopy go translucent, allowing the Viper pilot a clear view. "What the frak!" uttered Starbuck in stunned disbelief as Asuka and Rei made their selves visible as well. "Galactica Actual, this is Starbuck, I can confirm that the Raiders are being piloted by what appear to be human teens. What are your orders?"

There was a slight pause for a minute before Commander Adama spoke again, "Guide them in Starbuck, but if they so much as twitch in the wrong direction you are to blow them out of the sky. Do you kids understand me? You get one chance to prove your claim. If I suspect your lying, I will send you on a one way trip out an airlock."

Asuka swallowed at the thought, "I understand clearly." She said before asking her friends if they heard Adama's warning. "Oh I heard it loud and clearly Asuka. We so much as sneeze and Miss trigger happy puts a bunch of holes in us." Shinji said in an almost growl. Rei's response was less sarcastic, but not as mechanical as it normally would have been. "I also understand Commander. I must ask though, what is the approach vector we are to use?"

"Lt. Gaeta will give you your approach vector. I will be monitoring your approach. Do Not attempt anything foolish." Adama warned before a younger man's voice came from Asuka's speakers. "To the Cylon Raiders, you are to approach on vector 180˚ and use landing pads 3, 5, and 6. Kara once you have finished your milk run, you and Kat are to return to your patrol." Said the voice, which Asuka assumed to belong to Gaeta.

"Copy that Galactica. Proceeding to landing." Asuka replied as she brought her raider onto the final approach.

After twenty tense minutes of flying, Asuka brought her Raider down onto the number 5 pad. As the pad lowered she suddenly found herself staring at a large security detail. 'Shist. These people don't play around when it comes to security.' As the maintenance teams maneuvered her raider off the pad and into a maintenance bay the security team moved as well, keeping their guns aimed at the raider. Once the raider was in position Asuka popped open the canopy, only to discover a slight problem.

William Adama's POV.

I was hesitant to even let one Cylon aboard, and here I am letting three of them aboard. Maybe Saul is right, perhaps I am getting too soft. Still I can't help but wonder if these three really are telling the truth, and they were humans at one point. Gods I hope not, but if what they said is true then it's possible there are more like them out there. More that we need to save.

A sudden hiss and whir of motors came from the red painted Raider, as the fighter's 'face' opened up and revealed the pilot within. As the girl attempted to dislodge herself from the machine she suddenly stopped with a gasp and started to struggle with something that was either on her back or attached to it. With a growl of frustration she slammed her fist into the side of her cockpit. "VerDamnit! Why won't you let go of me you stupid machine! And I don't see anything in here that says release on it."

Chief Tyrol gave me a questioning look, as though he was asking for permission to find out what was holding the pilot in place. I returned his glance with an affirmative nod, and he made his way up to the raider.

Chief Tyrol's POV

As I moved one of the boarding ladders into place and began to climb it, I noticed the girl in pilot seat sag in what appeared to be relief. "Alright kid what's the problem and what can I do to help?" I asked her. She motioned to her back. "Those fucking Tin Can worshiping bastards put some sort of cable back there that's holding me in place, and I can't seem to be able to reach it. Can you detach it for me?"

I frowned a bit. "And how do I know that you won't shoot me in the back if do help you?" I asked her.

She gave shook her head in disbelief, "Listen pal, I don't shoot people who help me. So do me a favor and cut me loose."

I sighed, that was as about as clear of an answer as I would get from her. "Alright, fine but no funny business. Got it?"

She glared at me, "I get the message, now get me out of here!"

I laughed and climbed to side of the cockpit to get a better view of the cable. As she bent forward to give me a better view, it quickly became clear that the cable was much larger than I realized. I studied the point where the cable attached to her spine, and noted that the cable had to be twisted and squeezed to release it. As soon as he did so the girl dropped onto the boarding ladder and collapsed in relief. "Thanks." She said as she looked up to face him. She then climbed down the ladder and came face to face with Adama.

Normal POV

Adama and Asuka stood across from each other before Asuka gave him a bow in greeting. "Thank you Commander Adama, for taking my friends and me in, we wouldn't have lasted very long on our own." She said, showing more tact than she had ever shown anyone before. Adama raised an eyebrow at her "Don't thank me yet. You and your friends are going to the brig. I hope you don't mind but until you give me a reason to believe your claim, that is where you will be staying until further notice."

Asuka nodded in response, "Understood Commander. But is there any chance of you allowing us to get a physical? I want to know what the Tin Men did to me, and I'm pretty sure the other's do as well."

"That seems fairly reasonable. And it may present an opportunity to determine whether you're telling the truth or not. However in the mean time I ask that you follow these men to the brig." Adama said, motioning for several members of the security team to cuff her. Asuka didn't struggle as they did so, and much to the relief of many of the Galactica's crew neither did Shinji or Rei. The three girls were then escorted by Adama and his rather large Security team, through the Galactica's myriad of corridors. As they made their way to the Brig, Shinji noticed a side corridor filled with photos and mementos, and filed the location away for later. Soon the group reached the brig and Adama moved aside to allow the three pilots in before closing the cell and locking it. "You will be given an hour to rest before you are taken to your physicals. What happens after tha…"

"**RING! RING! RING!"** The phone on the wall went off before Adama answered it. "This is Commander Adama speaking. Ah, Madam President, I was just about to contact you. I understand the risk Madam President, however given the circumstance I believe that we must at least look into the possibility that they are telling the truth. Perhaps we can arrange a face to face meeting? Yes Madam President I shall inform them at once. Good evening to you as well."

He hung up the phone before turning to the girls causing Shinji and Asuka to glance at each other. "That was President Laura Roslin that just called. She has agreed to meet with you tomorrow at eleven'o hundred, what happens after that will be up to her and what the Physicals reveal. I will speak to you after I have gone over Doc Cottles reports."

The girls nodded, before Shinji spoke "Thank you sir, but may I ask whe…" A loud growling noise interrupted her, causing everyone in the room to turn their attention to Rei who was blushing a bright pink. "It seems that I have forgotten to eat recently. Is there any chance that we could have some food brought down to us?"

Adama to his credit was able to keep a straight face as he nodded, "I will have someone bring some food down to you. Now if you will excuse me, I do have a ship to run." And with those words of parting he went on his way, taking with him a majority of the security team. Soon it was just the girls and the warden, left in the room. The warden would soon find himself requesting that a woman to take over, as the girls started to take stock of their changes.

**Alright, chapter 3 completed, and as much as I hate to say it I have no clue where this story is going after our girls meet Laura, and Tom Zarrak. Yes I will do my best to bring both of those Battlestar characters to life. I also know that this chapter practically revolved around Asuka for the most part. But the next chapter will revolve around Shinji and the changes she has undergone.**


End file.
